Peter Chang
Peter Chang is a hacker and a member of the Cybercrimes division at Task Force 29. Biography Prior to joining Task Force 29, Chang was a hacker known as "HEX"Loading screen information in Desperate Measures. and made a name for himself as a "digital Robin Hood", using his hacking skills to secretly steal fortunes from various megacorporations and redistributing the wealth to those in need. Accepting a position at TF29 rather than face jail, Chang now applies his skills towards hunting cybercriminals and terrorist hackers, which allows him to continue accessing the technology he loves. Task Force 29 After the bombing of Růžička Station, Chang is tasked with clearing up intellicam footage from the attack that was dropped off by State Police in the morning.Initial conversation with Chang (triggered manually, or automatically when exiting the headquarters the first time)Miller's dialogue at the helipad just prior to M7: The Rucker Extraction Meanwhile, Marcie Sedlák had reported that Praha Dovoz, the front company of TF29's base in Prague, was hacked. Chang is concerned that an outside group is trying to uncover their operations. Chang asks Jensen to investigate the source of the hack. If Jensen investigates, Jensen will eventually discover that the hacking was the work of the group Samizdat. As a skilled hacker, Chang is able to hack Prague's train stations to give Jensen access to otherwise restricted areas. When Czech State Police are trying to lock TF29 out of Růžička Station, Chang hacks the train system to give Jensen access to the station. By the time Jensen returns from Růžička Station, Chang was able to extract images from the intellicam footage showing an unidentified Aug in a yellow hoodie dropping bags where each bomb went off. These bags turn out to be the same as those used by Talos Rucker, the leader of ARC, and his aid workers in Golem City. Miller then assigns Jensen to travel to Golem City to bring in Rucker. After Jensen returns from Golem City, Chang informs Jensen of a new lead on the Růžička train station bombing, stating the intellicam footage which led Miller to send Jensen to Golem City had been tampered with. Chang direct Jensen to speak with Růžička Station employee Pavla Keilmanovich, who tells Jensen that she had given a Tarvos officer access to the intellicam footage. After Jensen makes his way to the Tarvos headquarters and interrogates Simon Whittaker for the information, Jensen reports back to Chang. Jensen explains that Simon corrupted the footage to protect his sister Melissa after her husband, recent ARC recruit Ivan Berk, had carried out the bombing. Jensen deduces that Berk was probably just a pawn in all this who was easily influenced into it by the attack's true mastermind. If Jensen took a stealthy approach, Chang commends Jensen for his quiet work, assuring that Tarvos has not reported anything there.Events of Desperate Measures Later, if Jensen converses with Chang when Prague is under martial law, Chang will reveal that he knows Jensen may have some connection to Janus because of all the poking around he's been doing on his co-workers' computers, but Chang ultimately keeps quiet about it. However, if Jensen did not hack any of his co-workers' computers (not counting Black's computer), Chang will say Jensen is the only one he trusts. Mission appearances * M5: Checking Out TF29 – While heading toward the exit of the TF29 Headquarters, the initial conversation with Chang will trigger, if Chang has not yet been spoken to. * SM05: Samizdat – Chang asks Jensen to investigate the source of hacks on Praha Dovoz. * Desperate Measures – ''After Jensen returns from Golem City, Chang tasks Jensen with investigating the corruption of the intellicam footage, which had pointed them in the direction of ARC. * SM11: The Last Harvest (infolink call) ''– ''Jensen calls Chang on infolink if the harvester was convinced to stand down, but Montag was previously incapacitated. Personality and traits Chang's life prior to TF29 has given him a level of distrust that borders on paranoia. Being ever suspicious that Janus could be getting inside information about TF29, Chang is constantly changing codes and passwords and acts extremely paranoid to the point he does not seem to sleep much. This extreme (but not unfounded) paranoia is annoying everyone else, who are getting tired of having their codes changed. Abilities Chang is a skilled hacker, able to hack Prague's train stations to give Jensen access to otherwise restricted areas, such as Růžička Station and Terminal Station, so that he can investigate them. Notes * There is an e-mail on Chang's computer where a Benjamin Scott has been working on an intercepted communication they believe has ties to Janus from several years ago. If you played ''The Missing Link, you will recognize that it is a garbled version of the last line Janus said to Garvin Quinn as Jensen left Rifleman Bank Station. See Also * Peter Chang's computer Gallery Peter Chang render.png|Peter Chang Peter Chang loading screen.png|Chang image on the game's loading screen References ru:Питер Чан Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Desperate Measures characters Category:Task Force 29 characters